


The Drinking Game

by Chesra



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M, all the airmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesra/pseuds/Chesra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon Corps play I Never.  Thom learns a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ROOK

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, I wrote Havemercy fic. I guess this is what happens when you obsess over a new book and the fandom is mostly dead (but will be experiencing a revival! Huffah!). So this is set in Havemercy canon, just before the first air raid. There is not a lot of plot, I apologize. BUT WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FROM A FIC WITH THE CONCEPT OF "DRINKING GAME?"

\--

The fucking Ke-Han had been laying low for so long I was starting to wonder if they had all cut off their balls by accident. We were stuck inside the Airman just listening to the professor trying to teach us some fucking manners. Of course, we were also having fun pulling all the tricks we pulled on rookies before, but it was starting to get old. Even torturing the good old professor could get boring after a while.

The truth was, shit was driving us crazy and no amount of sleeping with whores or playing with darts was getting it out of our heads. We needed something to do or we were going to end up murdering somebody. Probably the professor. It would serve him fucking right, being all stuck-up and knowing. But right now we were all lazing around the common room, bored out of our minds. I was even starting to miss the air raid alarms, no matter how annoying they were on the ears. My blood was itching to be up in the air.

Ace missed the dart board completely with his shot. I made a noise of disgust.

"This is fucked up," Jeannot muttered. I privately agreed.

"I'm bored," Evariste complained. "We haven't got nothing new to do."

"We could play a game," Niall suggested. "There was this funny game I saw at this bar last week."

Ghislain snorted. "If it's a game, Luvander would find a way to cheat in it," he said. Luvander made a noise of disapproval.

"What sort of game?" Merritt asked, curiously.

"It's a drinking game," Niall said. "We gotta form a circle and sit on the floor."

Balfour frowned. "But don't we have lessons tomorrow?" he shot a worried look at Adamo, who casually shrugged. The Captain knew we would be personally responsible if we had a hangover tomorrow. It wasn't his problem.

"Stop being a fucking pussy, Balfour," I said, rolling my eyes. "You've been even more of a lady since the professor got here. Lighten up." Balfour's eyes got all wide and hurt, but he didn't say anything else. The fourteen of us pushed the chairs and tables away and settled down on the floor in a circle, like a bunch of children. We all turned to Niall, who was wearing a wide grin on his face.

"So the game is called I Never," Niall explained.

"I Never? What sort of game gets named that?" Evariste said.

"I think I've heard of this drinking game," Magoughin said. "You have to drink up to tell the truth, yeah?"

Niall smirked. "Yup." He put three bottles of Ke-Han wine in front of us. That made all of us perk up. We never really drank that stuff unless for a really good reason. Adamo looked a little suspicious, because seriously where the fuck did Niall get that shit, but he didn't speak up and nobody was going to pass up the chance to drink that. Then he took out little glasses in front of us. They were so small they were nearly the size of my thumb.

Ivory raised his eyebrow. "What are those supposed to be?"

"Shot glasses," Niall said.

"You can barely drink anything from something that little," Ivory complained. In Volstov, people drink from actual glasses, not tiny things that could barely fill liquid.

"That's the beauty in it," Niall said. "You know Ke-Han wine has a pretty good kick. So we all just drink a little bit but it won't take too long for us to get drunk. Plus there has to be enough for everyone, I've only got three bottles of wine." He began to pass around the glasses.

"So what's the point of the game?" Ace asked, taking his glass from Niall.

"The point is to get everybody else piss roaring drunk," Magoughin said. Across the room, I caught Compagnon's eye and we both smirked. This sounded like a good sort of game.

"And how do we do that?" Merritt asked, turning his glass around with his fingertips. He looked just as excited as the rest of us.

"Simple." Niall filled his glass with Ke-Han wine, and motioned for us to do the same. "Somebody says something starting with "I Never" and anyone who's actually done that has to take a drink." We all looked blankly at him, and he sighed loudly. "Fine okay, like this. I never cheat at darts." He turned to look at Luvander. "That's your cue to start drinking."

"That's not fair!" Luvander protested, and we all snorted. He folded his arms but took a drink anyway. After two seconds, Ace drank his wine too.

"Bastion fuck," Raphael swore. Even I was a little shocked.

Ace shrugged. "It was one time."

"Never would have thought it," Gishlain muttered.

Niall elbowed Jeannot, who was sitting beside him. "You go next," he said. "And so on."

Jeannot paused, looking at his drink. "I never took out my girl for an unreported spin," he said lazily.

A few of us dared to look at Adamo, who was frowning. It was Magoughin who sighed out loud and took a drink first, followed by Ace, Ghislain, Niall and me.

"Why am I not surprised," Adamo said dryly. He was sitting beside Jeannot. "I never wanted to kill any of you bastards in your sleep." Then he took a drink.

A couple of us followed suit, grinning widely at each other. Balfour, who had yet to touch his drink, looked a little pale.

I smirked. This was going to be a pretty fun game, I could tell. We were all competitive sons of bitches and this was an excuse to get everybody's dirty little secrets out in the air.

"I never messed up the puzzles in the common room," Evariste said. I rolled my eyes and took a drink, along with Niall and Compagnon. Evariste gave the other two a dark look, but didn't bother with me. I grinned; there was no need to sharpen any knives.

"I never had two whores at Our Lady at the same time," Ace said next, looking curious. Compagnon giggled, and took a drink. So did Luvander. The rest of us looked on jealously.

"I never took a piss on Balfour's boots," Magoughin said, looking as if he was hit by inspiration. Balfour actually stared at him, looking hurt, and even moreso when half of the men in the room took a drink, including Magoughin.

"I...I never pulled a prank on the professor," Balfour said slowly, and everybody but him and Adamo took a drink. I rolled my eyes.

"The way this game is fucking going, Balfour's going to win," I pointed out. "He hasn't even touched his drink."

Raphael, who was the one next to Balfour, took that as a challenge. "I never fell off the first time I rode my dragon," he said. We all chuckled as Balfour grudgingly downed his drink. The laughter died a bit when Jeannot and Adamo drank too.

"Really, Captain?" Evariste asked, almost sarcastically.

Adamo shrugged. "I ain't perfect, and it was my first time." He left it at that.

Ivory sighed deeply. "I never got lost in th'Esar's palace," he said. Again, Balfour had to take a drink, looking less than pleased. So did Merritt and Raphael.

"Right," Merritt said, after refilling his glass. "I never switched out food rations in secret." There was a pause, and then Evariste sighed loudly before drinking his wine. Merritt gave him an evil look that told everyone there was going to be hell to pay soon enough.

Beside him, Compagnon motioned at his glass. "I never look at indecent imprints and jack off," he said, smirking as he raised his glass to his lips. We groaned; that was such a fucking giveaway. The whole of us downed our drinks as one.

"I never tried to burn Madeline," Luvander said, after some thought. Niall gave loud hoot when Raphael and Ivory took their drinks. Clearly some of us were playing the game to trip others up. Anyway, it was my turn now, and I had to think up of something a little less petty.

"I never," I said, drawing out the pause intentionally so the men could all look curious, "wanted to punch the stupid th'Esar for making us go through this silly manners training." There was a bit of a cheer, and all the men, including Balfour, drank his wine. It made me feel good, knowing that I wasn't the only frustrated person in the group.

Ghislain was next. "I never flew my girl when I was drunk." There was a bit of a laugh before a few of us drained our glasses. Adamo looked torn between being furious and amused. The game went on, pulling out a few more truths out of us: "I never left my boots out the hallway," "I never ate a sandwich I didn't fucking prepare, and I mean you Ghislain," "I never dreamt of fucking Lady Greylace." That last bit got most of us emptying our glasses quick as foxes.

We had only finished off one bottle of wine and we were all feeling lighter than usual. Damn the Ke-Hans made good wine. And this little game of Niall's was a pretty good idea. I said that aloud, and the others echoed it loudly. Niall looked fucking pleased with himself.

"We should get the professor to join in," Raphael slurred a few minutes later.

"Why in bastion fuck would we do that?" I asked, snorting. The professor would just ruin things, as far as I was concerned.

Compagnon giggled. "Make things a little more... _interesting,_ " he said.

I looked over him. Most of us caught on to what he was thinking. A drunk professor was going to be fun to torture. Now that was an idea. "Let me go get him."

Adamo made a disapproving noise.

"Come on, Captain," I said, grinning. "You always say we should try and include him in group activities." A chorus of agreements followed this. "What's better than a fucking drinking game?" I stood up and left the room before Adamo could argue.

I went out of the common room and to his little corner, where the professor was pretending to be asleep in his couch. Yeah, right. The anxiety and fear was wafting off him like an ugly woman's perfume. I made a show of stomping my boots and pushing back his curtain. Then I sat on his couch, nearly crushing his feet. He sat up at that, looking angry and suspicious.

"I am trying to get some sleep, you know," he said, his teeth gritted. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes. I snorted.

"I don't think you're not getting any sleep, professor," I sneered.

His mouth was a tight line. "Maybe if you people kept the noise down, I would," he said.

"That's no fun." I leaned in close to him, and his eyes began to dart frantically. He was scared, and he had every right to be. "Come on, professor. We've been playing a game, and we want you to join in."

His expression changed. He looked so shocked, it nearly made me flinch. "You want me to join you?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Of course we do." I grabbed his arm and pulled him. Didn't want him to have any time to grab his notebook or anything. The whoreson would end up taking notes while we played the game and that was not how I intended things to happen.

We were going to get this asshole piss roaring drunk and make him regret ever messing with the Dragon Corps.

Once inside the common room, the professor blinked at the harsh glare of the lights. He stumbled around, looking at the circle of airmen sitting on the floor with mild confusion.

"We're playing a game," Niall said cheerfully. "Take a seat, professor."

Balfour, the cindy little thing, had made some space between him and Raphael. He smiled at the professor, who gratefully took a seat beside Balfour. I rolled my eyes and returned to my spot beside Ghislain.

"It's my turn," Raphael announced. Clearly they had played a few rounds while I wasn't around. I glared at Niall, who simply flicked me off. "I never fucked a married lady." He gave me a wicked glance, and I rolled my eyes to take my drink. I could feel the professor's disapproving eyes on me. As if he wasn't aware of the reason he was even here, that bastion fucking cunt. Sometimes I wished I could un-fuck that Arlemagne diplomat's wife, but then I remember her breasts.

We all turned to look at Ivory. He seemed to be thinking intently.

"I never fucked a guy," Ivory said finally. There was a pause, in which Balfour looked slightly horrified and the professor simply looked down at his drink. I expected both to take a shot, so I was stunned when Compagnon, Luvander, Jeannot and Ace drank instead.

"Cindy assholes," I muttered. Ghislain elbowed me. Compagnon just sort of giggled loudly; he was getting drunker than most of us and probably didn't care what shit we dug up on him. Not that I cared if he fucked half of the male whores at Our Lady of A Thousand Fans.

Merritt, on the other hand, seemed to be inspired by what Ivory said. "I never _wanted_ to fuck a guy," he said, cheerfully. Then, bedamned whoreson, he took a drink. And so did the rest of the room, with the exception of the professor. He was starting to look mildly ill from playing the game, and he hadn't even taken a single drink. He gave me a look, as if judging my empty glass.

"It ain't cindy if you don't actually do it, professor," I said loudly, meeting his eyes. Beside me, Luvander snorted. The professor, on the other hand, simply looked away from me.

Compagnon enthusiastically raised his glass next. "I never," he said, shaking from his giggle fits, "wanted to fuck a fellow airman member." He was already downing his glass before the rest of us. I sort of sighed as I took another drink. This was getting ridiculous.

By this time we were all sort of avoiding each other's stares, seeing as all of us had pretty much admitted to wanting to sleep with someone in the very room. There was no way to survive this awkwardness without getting really smashed. Luckily the Ke-Han wine was starting to kick in, because there was no way Luvander would have said the following sentence if he wasn't really fucking drunk.

"I never thought of taking the professor to the private common room to bend him over and fuck his brains out," he said.

There was a pause.

The professor's face had turned white.

Then every single Dragon Corps member took his glass and drank the wine. Even Adamo, who was now pointedly not looking at the professor's direction. Beside the professor, Balfour looked terribly apologetic and guilty at the same time. Fucking Cindy, I thought savagely. He openly showed how much he wanted the professor more than any of us.

Not that I wanted him, of course. I just really wanted to fuck him, maybe to shut him up from talking too much. I could imagine that was the line of reasoning most of us came up with. The others were probably just curious on just how good the professor could be. After all, his mouth had to be good for other things than talking about crap.

Besides, he wasn't that bad-looking and there was something almost appealing with him stinking of fear and defiance at the same time. I knew that at least Ghislain thought the same, because he had shared a knowing look with me a few days back.

I turned to look at the professor again. His face was now as red as the th'Esar's clothes in a fancy party. He had obviously not been expecting that.

I grinned. So there was still a way to enjoy this game, and if I played my cards right, I'd be the first one in the private common room later.

\--


	2. THOM

\--

This was not how I imagined my evening to go.

When Rook had dragged me from my couch to join the airmen in whatever they were doing, I was torn between suspicion and disbelief. They had never asked me to join in anything, and I had always been curious to see more of their world.

This was an opportunity.

But now, sitting beside Balfour in a circle full of mildly inebriated men, I could almost sense my mistake. There was no running from it, of course, so I decided to sit through it and study them more thoroughly. They were playing a drinking game, and now I was learning more about the airmen than I cared to know about.

"I never _wanted_ to fuck a guy," Merritt was saying. I could feel my face burning, though I dared not take a drink. The airmen, on the other hand, were far more truthful than I, because all of them - including Rook! - took a drink. I found myself turning to stare at him incredulously. He glared back.

"It ain't cindy if you don't actually do it, professor," he told me mockingly. I looked away and tightened my fists, willing myself not to say anything.

Compagnon was already saying his next I Never. "I never wanted to fuck a fellow airman member."  There seemed to be a running trend, and I had no idea if it had been going on even before I arrived. Was this merely a way to find out who the airmen were sleeping with?

Anyway, I wasn't an airman and I obviously wasn't one of their fellow members, so I was not going to take a drink at that statement.

It didn't stop the rest of the room from doing it, though. I was feeling genuine distress. From the way everybody had begun not looking at each other, with the exception of Compagnon who seemed to be actively leering at Niall, we were starting to get to some very personal stuff. I was starting to wish Rook hadn't dragged me out. Earlier I had been wondering what they had all been laughing and talking about in the common room, while I laid in my couch attempting to ignore their noise. I had imagined it to be more lively and less embarrassing than this.

Then Luvander spoke up, effectively breaking up my reverie. "I never thought of taking the professor to the private common room to bend him over and fuck his brains out," he said. His tone was so serious that I didn't process what he said right away. Then his actual statement made way to my brain.

Wait.

WHAT.

The blood drained from my face and suddenly, I knew why Rook had brought me here: to embarrass the living daylights out of me. What had I been expecting? Of course he and the rest of the Corps would get a laugh out of this. This was just another prank, like putting beetles in my hair or stealing all my clothes.

This was just downright cruel, and it was so like them.

I was just about to get up in indignation, when I realized that all of the men were reaching for their drinks. I stared, frozen in shock, as all of them drank the wine. Beside me, Balfour was actively not meeting my gaze as he stared at his empty glass. I looked in horror across the room, where Rook was glaring at his glass. It was as empty as everyone else's.

Oh.

_Bastion._

The blood rushed back to my face, and I was tempted to bury my face in my hands. "I think," I said unsteadily, "I should go back. To my room. Couch. And get some sleep." I made a move to stand up.

"Sit the fuck down," Rook snarled. "You haven't even taken a single drop, professor." It was his turn next, I knew, and I had no desire to hear whatever Rook had never done and learn who had done it.

"It's late," I said desperately. "And we have lessons tomorrow." The idea of showing up in front of them tomorrow, knowing that all of them had imagined sleeping with me at least once was vaguely horrifying. At Mollyedge you could sense the lust emanating from people. I was pretty used to it, living with two whores, and it wasn't like I was new to having people look at me that way. If you looked halfway decent in Molly chances were the women were just itching to touch you and men dying to teach you a fucked up lesson. I had been pretty good at avoiding sexual advances that I didn't want.

It was just that I was not expecting it from the men of the Dragon Corps. These men could, figuratively, have anyone they wanted, provided they were not married. It was surreal to think that even in the dark recesses of their minds they would want to sleep with me. I supposed I was either too busy fearing for my life to notice or the airmen were just a lot better at hiding their desires. I had a terrible feeling that it was the former. People always got a kick out of being able to screw around with somebody in an inferior position, and it was no surprise that such thoughts would turn to sex.

I was rationalizing this newfound knowledge to the best of my ability, because if I didn't make a logical argument out of this, I was never going to be able to look into the eyes of these men, ever again.

Rook, on the other hand, didn't seem to have that problem. For somebody who continually made fun of men having sex with the same gender, he seemed to have no qualms in looking at me straight in eye despite having just admitted to wanting to fuck me earlier. "Fuck the lessons," he said. There was a glint in his eye that told me Rook was going to get lessons cancelled, one way or another. "I never studied in the fucking 'Versity." He raised his glass in my direction.

"That's not -" I bit my tongue, glaring at him. This was how he was going to play it. And from the way the airmen begun grinning at each other, this was how the rest of them were going to play it, too. I took a deep breath and drank the wine. It was pleasant enough, but I knew that Ke-Han wine was especially strong. It only took half a bottle before people started doing crazy things, and the airmen had obviously finished off nearly two bottles already.

Beside Rook, Ghislain seemed to be thinking over his next statement. "I never taught lessons to people," he said. I took another drink, and was terribly glad when I saw Adamo taking one too.

"I never slept in a couch," Niall said cheerfully. That was a new low, and I thought vicious thoughts as I emptied my glass.

"I never woke up with a blue handprint on my face."

"I never took down notes on things."

"I never wore glasses."

And so it went on, the airmen thinking of specific things that they have never done but I likely did. I had taken about seven shots of Ke-Han wine already and my vision was starting to swim. I had no cause to go drinking, even in the 'Versity: for one I had little money, for another I drew no pleasure in hanging around bars like the Chapel. This meant I had barely any tolerance towards alcohol. I was starting to regret that fact at this moment.

It was a bit of a relief when Balfour said, "I never tried playing the piano." Rook glared daggers at him for that one. I, on the other hand, would have gladly kissed him for giving me a reprieve. I thought better of it, though, now that I knew how he and everybody else thought of me. Ivory and a few others drained their glasses, though I noted Ivory giving all the others pointed glances. Likely he was of the opinion that he was the only one who should be touching the piano.

It was my turn. I clenched my fists. "I've never ridden a dragon," I snapped. I must have been drunker than I thought, challenging them openly like that. The airmen rolled their eyes, but took their drinks nonetheless. Good. The faster we finished all these bottles, the better. The third bottle was already half empty.

"I never hated Rook's guts with a passion," Raphael said with a dramatic flair right after, and he looked at me expectantly. I heard a snort from Rook's general direction, but I couldn't be bothered. I grabbed my glass and emptied it, and took immense satisfaction when I saw Ace doing the same.

"With a passion, huh," Rook mused. "Didn't think you'd be having passionate thoughts about me, Ace."

"Hah. You'd be surprised," Ace shot back, grinning.

Oh bastion, they were all so ridiculously drunk that I was starting to fear for my life. I could see Luvander shooting a look across Rook to Ghislain, and Ivory was leaning so close to Raphael he was practically sitting on the man's lap. I felt Balfour's hand cover my own and I nearly yelped in panic.

He looked at me with something like guilt as he drew his hand away, his face flushed, and I felt terrible. Balfour was one of the few people who was nice to me in the Airman, to the point that if th'Esar demanded I sleep with at least one of the Dragon Corps at the threat of death, I would probably choose Balfour.

That did not mean, however, that I was eager to jump into his bed, or anyone else's. I awkwardly patted his withdrawn hand as if to make peace, and Balfour offered me a weak smile.

Ivory was mumbling another I Never that I didn't quite catch, but already Jeannot, Merritt and Magoughin were taking a drink. Perhaps they had decided that I was drunk enough so they no longer had to torture me. I looked up to see Rook glaring daggers at Balfour.

"I never," Merritt was saying, and then he looked at the bottle. "Shit. I think we just ran out." True enough, the third bottle was empty as Merritt attempted to fill his glass in vain. Some of the airmen groaned, and began to drink the remaining wine in their glasses now that the game was over. I quietly shoved my own glass towards Raphael's general direction.

Then I stood up so quickly my legs nearly gave way. "Oh good," I said, trying to sound calm. The floor seemed to be swaying. I had really drunk more than I should. "Well this was a nice time. I guess it's off to bed then, we have lessons in the morning." I looked pointedly at the Captain Sergeant, who seemed to catch my drift. I didn't care what time the airmen decided to sleep, but there was no chance I was cancelling lessons tomorrow. I wouldn't give Rook the satisfaction. Even if I had to deal with a nasty hangover as well as fourteen infuriating airmen.

I wobbled out of the room before anyone could stop me. Once outside the common room I took a few unsure steps towards where I assumed my couch was. It was funny how the halls of the Airman had suddenly become confusing when less than an hour ago I had been relatively sure where everything was.

I was probably only halfway to my destination when someone grabbed hold of my arm. Predictably, it was Rook. At some point during the game, I had my expectations on exactly how tonight would end, and all of them somehow involved Rook. Either him killing me or him fucking me, both of which were unpleasant options.

"You know," I said as diplomatically as possible. "When one has less than honorable intentions towards someone, it's probably best not to announce it in front of that person. During a _drinking game._ "

"Were you surprised, professor?" Rook was grinning, cat-like and predatory. He took a step towards me, and I stumbled backwards. My back hit a wall. This was the sort of thing that I had been trying to avoid, but it seemed that I was always being cornered by Rook in the most inopportune moments.

"It was...unexpected," I admitted. Rook's hand was still on my arm; the other was on the wall, effectively trapping me. It also didn't help that I was barely struggling. With Rook it was easier not to. His eyes were still boring holes in mine. My heart was pounding in my chest and my skin was burning hot. "Though in retrospect, not that surprising."

"You should stop saying big words," Rook sneered as he leaned in close. I could smell his breath; it reeked of Ke-Han wine and ash. "See this why half of us want to fuck you anyway. You gotta stop talking your head off."

"It helps as a distraction," I said defensively. I knew that I talked too much; I had a tendency to ramble on and on about things. Even Marius had said that about me.

Rook's grip on my arm tightened. I glared at him. "You're hurting me," I hissed.

"You lied," Rook said unexpectedly, his voice rough and harsh into my ears. "You've definitely wanted to fuck a man before."

I was helpless, trapped between him and the wall. Of course Rook could figure out I was lying. No wonder the airmen had been so honest during the game. They could probably sniff out a liar faster than they could burn down a Ke-Han invasion. "I'm under no obligation to be honest," I said, trying to sound dignified. It was hard when my heart was hammering so loud. If Rook could smell fear he could probably smell anything else I was feeling.

"You weren't playing the game, professor," Rook growled. "Even after we so nicely invited you to join us."

I laughed angrily. "That was nice? You keep me awake for half the night with your noise and then try to get me drunk so I can barely see straight? I don't understand your definition of nice, Airman Rook."

Rook seemed intent on not listening to what I was saying. "So which one of us is it, professor? Balfour? I always thought he'd be your top choice for a fuck."

My face flushed. There was no point in even lying to these men if I was this transparent. "Who I'd want to sleep with among all of you is none of your concern," I snapped.

Rook grinned. "Ain't it?" Then he leaned in and kissed me.

The kiss itself did not surprise me; I half-knew it was coming the moment he took my arm. It was the intensity that swept me away. I've had my own share of kisses, but none as brutal or as claiming as this. It was just like Rook; fierce and angry and scorching. He was a blazing fire and I was a Molly house just waiting to be burnt.

Well, I wasn't going to give Rook the satisfaction of fucking me up without putting up a fight. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer with my free arm. He didn't even object. He released my other arm to encircle my waist. We broke apart, breathing heavily. He was smirking at me. "Why, professor," he practically purred. "Never thought you'd have it in you."

"Shut up," I said, before leaning in to kiss him again. I could feel my head pounding from an impending headache. The wine was starting to sink in my system.

On the other hand, Rook seemed to have no problems with it. I knew he was likely used to drinking copious amounts of alcohol. His hands were currently intent on feeling up under my shirt. I stiffened at his touch; his hand was hot on my already burning skin.

"Should we take this to the private common room?" He mock-whispered. His voice was loud enough to echo throughout the empty hallway. At this point I didn't even care if the rest of the Dragon Corps stumbled onto our little display.

Bastion, I was _that_ drunk. I buried my face in his chest. "I can barely walk," I mumbled, nearly ashamed to admit it.

"What, so should I fuck you against this wall right now?" If I cared to look up, I knew I'd see Rook's infuriating grin. Fortunately, Rook spared me the answer by hoisting me up and draping me over his shoulders. I made an undignified noise at being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"Lucky for you, I like to treat my first time extra special," he said, almost cheerful in his tone as he strode towards what I assumed was the private common room. He practically kicked down the door in his haste. I was half-covering my eyes in the event that somebody else had gotten to the room before us. After all, with most of the airmen drunk and making eyes at each other, I wouldn't be surprised if we came across Luvander and Ghislain at the room.

Mercifully, it was empty, and Rook closed the door before dropping me down the bed just like a sack of potatoes. I would have protested at this ill treatment if my head wasn't hurting like a fucking son of a bitch. I groaned and glared at him. He had kicked off his boots and was already unbuttoning his shirt. I sat up to clumsily help him out with it. Once he managed to pull it off him, he turned to me, licking his lips. It struck me how appealing I found him at this moment - and an hour ago you couldn't even have paid me to sleep with him. The wonders alcohol did to your brain.

He was pinning me down right after he had pulled my shirt over my head. I glared up at him, my vision blurry. I had left my glasses at my couch after Rook had dragged me out. My vision wasn't exactly bad, but due to wine I was starting to see double. His hands roamed over my body. His touch was hot and I was more aroused right now than I cared to admit.

I dragged my hand through the mess of braids which was Rook's hair. He grunted as I tugged on one of them forcefully, pulling his face closer to mine. "Eager, aren't you?" he murmured. He was smirking as he put his lips on mine. I gasped and opened my mouth, letting him slide in his tongue. If anything else, Rook was good with his mouth. He bit my lower lip forcefully and I flinched.

My lip was bleeding from being bitten. I wiped away the blood with my thumb, wincing. I was expecting Rook to be rough but not for him to bite. I looked at him; he was still grinning. "Looks good on you," he said. Then he turned to bite me in my collarbone. I moaned. That was going to leave a telltale bruise. I was going to have to wear something with a collar tomorrow, assuming the other airmen hadn't stolen all my clothes again.

"Take your pants off," he ordered. It was strange how he could make himself sound authoritative and how easily I obeyed. After I divested myself of all my clothing, I looked up to find that Rook had also done the same. He stared at me, looking almost wary. I laughed a bit.

"What's the matter?" I said softly, sitting up to lean closer to him. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Not chickening out, are you?"

He bristled at that, glaring at me. "Fuck you," he growled, and he kissed me again, this time longer and hungrier, his hand buried in my hair. His mouth was hard and warm against mine. I let my hand brush against his cock, and he pulled away from me instinctively.

I grinned up at him, still feeling giddy from the wine."I thought that was the plan," I said cheekily. Rook was never one to back down from a challenge, and for once I almost felt like I had something over him.

He stared at me. "Bastion fuck. You've definitely fucked a man before," he said. There was a strange expression on his face. I had no intention of telling him about any of my experiences in Mollyedge. He could sniff out the lies in my statements but he couldn't read my mind or know my past. So I kept my mouth shut.

Then Rook snorted. "Always knew you were a fucking cindy, professor," he drawled. I gave him a glare and he pushed me down the bed again. "Ain't you going to educate me on this, then?"

"The best teacher," I said as I hooked my legs around his waist, "is experience, Airman Rook." I kissed him, this time biting him myself. If Rook was surprised by my sudden enthusiasm, he didn't show it. He didn't miss a beat; he matched my kisses with intensity. He sucked at my throat and left wet kisses trailing down to my torso, while I screamed and gasped.

He was a pretty quick learner, and he likely had quite enough experience with whores to not be completely unaware with how two men would do it. I guided him when he seemed unsure, his hands on my hips as I touched his cock. At some point he seemed to decide that he knew well enough to take charge, just when I was hard and close to begging him for it. He had pulled away to look for something in the drawers. I was left panting heavily, lying on the bed with the sheets clenched in my fist, my head hurting.

Rook returned, grinning like a madman. I knew what would happen next, and I was almost ashamed to realize that I wanted it, badly. It was lucky that he was just as eager as I was. I could imagine him making me beg for it if he had wanted to make me suffer. He pushed my legs apart and I grabbed him by the shoulders, anticipating the pain.

He thrust into me forcefully, fast and aggressive, and I had my eyes closed shut as I moaned his name. I dug my nails on his back, screaming all the curse words I learned back in my time at Molly. I was shaking from the pleasure. It didn't take long for me to come and he came soon afterwards, spilling white fluid all over the sheets. I  rolled away from him as he collapsed into the bed, breathing hard.

For a few minutes there was nothing but heavy breathing in the room. Predictably, Rook broke the silence first.

"You scream like a whore," he said. He sounded almost accusing.

"And you fuck like one," I said, not even caring what he thought of that. When it came to Rook it was always like my brain wasn't connected with my mouth. He was a worse influence than Ke-Han wine.

He snorted. "With the way you were screaming my name, I'd say you enjoyed it more than me, professor."

I didn't answer. I turned around so I wouldn't have to face him, and half-buried my face in the pillows. The effect of the wine was starting to wear off and I was beginning to realize the gravity of my actions. It almost made me want to scream into the pillow. Beside me, I felt Rook shift, possibly to a more comfortable sleeping position. He had nothing to worry about, unlike me.

I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
